Mega Man 1.1
Mega Man 1.1. is a new installment in the Mega Man franchise. It is currently in development and is set to be released on the Wii U, Xbox One, and Playstation 4 sometimes in early 2015. Despite it being a single digit Mega Man game, it is not a remake of the first Mega Man. According to developers, it is a revisit to the Mega Man franchise with an entirely new story, characters, and locations. However, it follows much in the same footsteps as its predecessors in terms of game play. Story The Year is 31XX and robotics have reached an entirely new level. Through nano-technology, it has been possibly to combine robots and humans together; thus creating an entirely new species called "Humanotic". While some have decided to retain their more humanistic nature, others became more robotic. Dr. Light, a leading researcher and developer in the areas of robotics, advanced this field through his corporation. Light Industries. Though it, he created what he felt was the closest connection between human and robot, Mega Man. Containing equal portions of both species, he deemed him the perfect combination of the two entities. However, as time progresses, notable problems arose with this combination of humans and robotics leading some individuals becoming either more human or more robotic over time. This was labeled as the "Synthetic Virus" and began to ravage the pupluation. One notable side effect was the robot would experience large surges in power that grew top be detrimental to the people and robots around them. This led to what is know as the "Humanotic Wars". A leading revolutionary figure named Dr. Wily promised to restore peace within the humans and robots and vowed to find a cure to this madness. He focused the blame onto Dr. Light and attempted to discredit him. Thousands swarm to Dr. Wily's ideals and, together, formed an armed military called the "Humanotic Force". Together, they attacked both humans and robots in search for a cure. Dr. Light created yet another one in the same form of Mega Man, Bass. Along with his earlier proto-type, Proto Man, he released the three. Instructing them that they are humanities and robotics last hope for peace, he dispatched them to take care of the Humanotic Force and Dr. Wily. This has labeled Light Industries, Dr. Light, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass as renegades and has been targeted by the Terra Police Force, a militaristic unit focused on enforcing the law on Earth. The next stage of the Humanotic Wars has begun... New Features *Role-playing elements such as upgrading armor, arm cannon, speed, and defense through a leveling system. *Co-Op mode between Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass. *Assist system in 1P mode. *Online Co-Op and Battle Modes *Online Ranking System *Robot Museum Gallery Robot Masters 'Robot Masters Biographies' Typhoon Man *Japanese Name: タイフーンマン (Taifuunman) * Level: Weather Observatory Center *Previous Occupation: Storm Chaser *Weapon: Typhoon Blast (MM), Typhoon Whirl (PM), and Typhoon Fist (B) *Weakness: Ironclad Barrage, Ironclad Guard, Ironclad Gauntlet Typhoon Man was previously a famed meteorologist and a storm chaser. However, as his robotic powers began to grow stronger, he found himself to be unable to control this winds and rain. Fearing that this power might cause others around him to be harmed, he attempted to be treated but found that he was refused. Outraged, he leveled an entire block of a city with his typhoon powers. Fleeing for his life, he found his way to the Humanotic Force under the command of Dr. Wily. Promised a cure, he vowed to destroy the humans who forced him away. He has the ability to summon powerful cyclones and direct them to his opponent as well as the ability to condense himself into the power of wind to avoid attacks and move very quickly. His Master Attack is "Cyclonic Chaos". It causes the entire area to be engulfed in tremendous wind. Asura Man *Japanese Name: アシュラマン(Ashuraman) *Level: Robot Temple Grounds *Previous Occupation: Head Robotic Priest *Weapon: Asura Strike (MM), Asura Barrier (PM), Asura Fury (B) *Weakness: Titan Crush (MM), Titan Tower (PM), Titan Slam (B) Asura Man was once the head priest of the Robot Temple and was the religious head of Robotology. As his worshipers begun to experience the Synthetic Virus, he began to fear for them and began searching for a cure. He too felt the virus spreading to him and he frantically began searching. However, governmental institutions failed and he lost faith in the system. He then turned to Dr. Wily in desperation who promised a cure. Discontent how the robotic races are being treated, he began to grow disdain for humans. Ashura Man is a force to be reckoned with. While he initially uses only two of arms in combat, he is able to utilize six arms total. He also has a main head but can use his other two heads for increased sight. In battle, he can perform dizzying attacks and acrobatics that can catch opponents off guard. His Master Attack is "Asura Prayer" which causes thousands of hands to erupt everywhere from the ground and attack the opponent. Titan Man *Japanese Name: タイタンマン(Taitanman) *Level: Construction Zone *Previous Occupation: Construction *Weapon: Titan Crush (MM), Titan Tower (PM), Titan Slam (B) *Weakness: Ronin Crescent (MM), Ronin Whirl (PM), Ronin Fist (B) Titan Man was once a great construction worker who was renowned for hoisting up and building the massive skyscrapers in Metropolis. He was considered the leader of "Construcbots", a group of very large robots in charge of construction. However, with the spread of the Synthetic Virus, all of his workers fell ill and began to grow even larger. Their overseers were forced to shut them down and annihilate them